Crna duša (Glava III)
Crna duša Hamzino putovanje do Rima proteklo je u etapama od kojih je svaka za sebe predstavljala neponovljiv doživljaj. Taksijem do tunela, prolazak kroz tunel, pa nekim vojnim džipom do Hrasnice. Pješačenje uz Igman mu je pričinilo velike teškoće. Posebno prvi dio, uz rižu. Bilo je već kasno poslijepodne kad se popeo na prevoj Igmana. Na rampi poznati vojni policajci. Kafa, priče, sjećanja. Policajci dokoni. Malo ljudi izlazi iz Sarajeva. Negdje prije ponoći autobus do Tarčina. Autobus je bio ruina, bez prozora, vrata, sav izrešetan gelerima i mecima svih mogućih kalibara. Putnici prouče nešto ili se pomole prije ulaska. Tu noć su imali sreće, i izuzev što su nekoliko puta zalijegali na pod, kada bi se autobus previše približio četničkim položajima, ništa se značajnije nije desilo. Doduše, šofer je, vozeći bez svjetala po mrklom mraku, nekoliko puta uspio zaustaviti vozilo iznad same provalije. Ali, to je spadalo u normalan sadržaj vožnje. Tarčin. Mali gradić na domak Sarajeva, prije rata je bio poznat kao sanatorijum za plućne bolesti. U ratu skoro najvažnija raskrsnica na slobodnoj teritoriji. Vozač im saopšti da imaju pauzu dok ne svane, jer su punktovi na putu za Kiseljak, Visoko i Zenicu zatvoreni noću. Svi uđoše u kafanu. U jednoj kući, pored ceste, neka domaćica, čiji je muž poginuo početkom rata, otvorila kafanu u dnevnoj sobi. Ljudi putuju, a svi u Tarčinu moraju čekati. Ili noć da putuju na Igman pa u Sarajevo, ili dan da putuju prema Zenici ili Mostaru. Soba je topla, kafa jaka, i svima je bilo dobro. Kafana je radila 24 sata svih sedam dana u hefti. Sjedi se na sećijama. Zidovi prekriveni rančevima domaće izrade. Ljudi putuju, a svi koji ulaze u Sarajevo nose hranu. Najviše hrane se može ponijeti u rancu. "Posao dobro ide, hvala Bogu," kaže otresita vlasnica kafane. Hamza je popio nekoliko kafa. U uglu sobe novi biznis. Postarija seljanka čita sudbinu iz fildžana nekim djevojkama. Kad je svanulo, krenuše dalje. Svakih deset-petnaest kilometara novi punkt. Armija R BiH i HVO, naizmjenično. Kiseljak, ustaško uporište u ratu. Odavde su ustaški bojovnici kretali u Ahmiće i druga sela koja su potpuno uništili. Hrana u Kiseljaku je dosta jeftinija, pa putnici koriste priliku da se snabdiju. Hamza nije izlazio. U Visokom mijenjaju autobus. Skoro nov, luksuzan, radi kasetofon. Divota. Malo poslijepodne, Zenica. Putovanje za koje je u miru trebalo nešto manje od jednog sata, sada je trajalo preko trideset sati. Hamza kupi kartu za Split za sutra ujutro. Mnogo novih prevozničkih kompanija je otvoreno. Vlasnici uglavnom Hrvati, zato što se uglavnom putuje kroz područja koja kontroliše HVO odnosno kroz Hrvatsku. Prespavao je kod prijatelja iz VII Muslimanske. Ujutro u 5:30 krenuo je za Split. Nekad pitoma sela pored puta od Zenice do Travnika i Bugojna pružala su tužnu sliku. Iz potpuno neshvatljivog razloga, povampireni ustaški fašizam se obrušio na tu pitominu i teška zgarišta su svjedočila o divljanju ustaških zločinaca. Zbog divljanja i genocida nad nemoćnim stanovnicima sela srednje Bosne, na sudu za ratne zločine u Hagu će se kasnije pojaviti članovi rukovodstva tzv. Herceg Bosne. Nekoliko dana prije odlaska u Hag, neke od njih, hrvatski predsjednik dr. Franjo Tuđman odlikovao je dodjeljivanjem Ordena Zasluga za Hrvatsku. Split. Ponos Dalmacije. Privredni, kulturni, sportski, turistički i svaki ini centar ovog dijela Hrvatske. Na raskršću važnih puteva Mediterana, Split je stoljećima san i cilj putnika namjernika. Dobri putevi, aerodrom i luka su im omogućavali dolazak. U ratu, Split je jedan od najvećih gubitnika. Od internacionalnog i kosmopolitskog grada, Split se pretvara u balkansku jazbinu zatrovanu i zatrpanu fašizmom, nacionalizmom i šovinizmom. I sami pitomi i gostoljubivi Dalmatinci su zbunjeni i izgubljeni pred najezdom zapadno-hercegovačkih varvara u bijelim čarapama. Najveći dio domaćeg stanovništva, Dalmoši, živi povučeno, vrijeme provodi u kućama i trudi se da bude što neprimjetniji kad mora da izađe napolje. Korak po korak, Hamza došeta do Splitske luke. Imao je sreću. Trajekt "Rijeka" - Jadroplovidbe kretao je te noći za Ankonu. Hamza kupi kartu i nekoliko časopisa. Sjede u kafanu. Ovlaš preleti očima po naslovima i odusta od čitanja. Pušeći i ispijajući kafe sačeka vrijeme za ukrcavanje. Trajekt "Rijeka" imao je tri palube i kabine za spavanje. Hamza se odluči za najgornju palubu na kojoj je bio smješten veliki restoran i free shop. Udobno se zavali i noć provede u drijemežu između sna i jave. U hladno, sivo praskozorje, "Rijeka" pristade u Ankoni. Italijanski carinici se ukrcaše na brod. Putnici su u koloni čekali da obave carinske formalnosti. Nakon kraćeg ispitivanja, pošto je došao na red, Hamzu izdvojiše u stranu. Srpljivo je čekao satima. Konačno i posljednji putnik napusti brod. Ispitivanje je ponovo počelo: zašto putuje u Italiju, kod koga, ima li njegovu adresu, od kada ga poznaje, ima li novaca, koliko, pokaži,... konačno se carinici usaglasiše i odlučiše da mu dozvole ulaz u Italiju. Bilo je oko pola deset kada je Hamza stupio na italijansko tlo. Imajući sve vrijeme svijeta na raspolaganju, Hamza je lagano šetao gradom. Svrati na kafu, pa na picu, pa opet kafu. U neko doba došeta tako do željezničke stanice. U prvim večernjim satima bio je u vozu za Rim. Voz je bio turistički, bez kupea. Bučni Talijani su diskutovali o politici, fudbalskom prvenstvu, školi, prošlim i budućim godišnjim odmorima. Sva ta buka uspava Hamzu i on, nakon dugo, dugo vremena utonu u dubok i okrepljujući san. Na željezničkoj stanici u Rimu vladala je gužva. Ni po čemu se nije moglo primijetiti da je ponoć dobrano prošla. Mnogobrojne prodavnice suvenira, restorani, prodavnice brze hrane. Na platou izvan željezničke stanice, prijateljice noći. Malo dalje, na uglu grupa makroa nadgleda njihov rad. Na jednom kiosku u blizini Hamza ugleda novine iz Bosne. Šetkao je po stanici i oko nje do deset sati, a onda uze taksi i dade Dervinu adresu. Uskoro taksi napusti uličnu gužvu centra i zaputi se tihim ulicama naselja sa starim raskošnim vilama. Naselje je na jednom od sedam zlatnih brežuljaka sa veličanstvenim pogledom na grad. Zaustaviše se pred velikim vratima koja su dijelila imanje od ulice. Ulazna kapija, od kovanog gvožda, obojena je u crno. Hamza potraži zvono i pošto ga ne nađe otvori vrata i uđe u dvorište. Od kapije prema kući vodi široka pošljunčana staza. Staza ide ravno desetak metara a onda, prvo skrećući desno i savijajući ulijevo, vraća se nazad i, praveći savršen krug, ispred kuće, uvire u sebe. U sredini kruga kamena fontana, stara vjerovatno kao i sama kuća, a oko nje ružičnjak. Sa obje strane kuće, visoko drveće. Uske, pošljunčane stazice između drveća gube se iza kuće u dubini parka. Sama kuća je impozantna građevina čija je lijeva strana skoro potpuno obrasla bršljanima. Velika ulazna vrata, boje starog ćilibara sa umjetničkim duborezom, dijele je na dva simetrična dijela. S obje strane, u prizemlju i na spratu je po šest prozora. Većina je zatvorena teškim, drvenim, zelenim kapcima. Ispred centralnog dijela kuće, trijem pridržavaju visoki kameni stubovi. Sve u svemu, kuća djeluje dostojanstveno i pomalo rezervisano. Hamzi se učini kao kuća koja se vremenom zavoli i u kojoj mogu živjeti sretni ljudi. Na zidu pored vrata, u zelenom mramoru taster za zvono. Hamza pozvoni. Domalo vrata otvoriše dva sjajna, krupna, crna oka i čaroban osmijeh: - Si sinjore? - Ja, ovaj, hm, htio bih govoriti sa gospodinom Dervom. - Ne razumijem, - djevojka se smijala Hamzinoj zbunjenosti. - Gospodin, sinjor Dervo? - Oooo, sinjor Dervoo, si sinjore, - rukom ga pozva da uđe u kuću. Iz dubine kuće začu se lupa vrata i krupan muški glas na čistom bosanskom jeziku sasu čitavu bujicu prijekora na djevojku. Djevojka se samo nasmija i raširi ruke kao da želi reći "on je takav i ništa se tu ne može uraditi". Poslije par trenutaka pred Hamzom se pojavi starac. Dervo. Hamza je o njemu znao samo to da je Avdagin prijatelj. Odavno. Avdaga ga nije spominjao. Bar ne pred Hamzom. Dervo je bio starac od nekih 75 godina, potpuno sijed, malo povijenih leđa, ali još uvijek snažan. Svježe obrijan, bijela košulja, kravata, u teškom kućnom vunenom ogrtaču i kožnim papučama. - Selam alejkum, - Hamza progovori prvi. Dervo mu čvrsto steže ruku: - Alejkumu selam. Ti ćeš dakle biti Zlato Avdagino? Ha? Čekaj čekaj, de, da te malo vidim, okreni se malo, taaako, - vidjevši Hamzin ispitivački pogled i tragove negodovanja u njemu, Dervo prasnu u smijeh.- De, de, de, nemoj mi se odmah kostriješiti. Pravi Avdaga. Drugačija kosa, malo lice, sve u svemu malo nježniji, ali, Boga mi, pravi Avdaga. Zlato Avdagino. Ha, ha, ha, ha.... Hajde ulazi, ulazi. Sabrina, Sabrina! Bože sačuvaj ove moje Tunižanke. Sabrina!- galameći Dervo nije primijetio da je djevojka već došla i smiješeći se gledala ga s vrata koja su vodila u dnevnu sobu. - A tu si... - Dervo nešto smrsi na talijanskom i djevojka se izgubi na stepeništu koje je vodilo na sprat. - Rekao sam joj da napravi kafu i doručak i da ti pripremi sobu i kupatilo. Hajdemo u salon, za mene je tamo najprijatnije. Salon je u stvari bio ogromna prostorija koja je služila kao dnevni boravak i terpezarija za svečane prilike. Na desnoj strani bio je ogroman sto za dvanaest osoba, iako se za nuždu moglo smjestiti najmanje još toliko gostiju. Malo dale veliki trosjed, dvosjed i fotelja poredani oko malog stolića. Pored zida, starinska komoda koja je služila kao šank sa flašama pića iz cijelog svijeta, posudom za led i kristalnim čašama. Na suprotnom zidu kamin uraden u kombinaciji mramora i lomljenog kamena. U njemu je veselo pucketalo nekoliko cjepanica. Preko cijelog salona, sretno ukomponovana, tri velika perzijska ćilima različitih boja i dezena. Ispred kamina kožne fotelje. Dervo posadi Hamzu u jednu, primače drugu bliže njemu, sjede i zagleda se pomno u Hamzu: - Avdagino zlato? Ha? Avdagino zlato? Ha, ha, ha, ha,... E, baš mi je drago što nisam umro ljetos. Hej, hej. Zadnjih dvadest godina nisam dobio bolji poklon. A onaj magarac, Avdaga, sakriva te ko zna gdje već 25 ili 27 godina. Koliko je tebi? - Dvadest sedam. - Eto vidiš. A,... - Sabrina uđe noseći tablu na kojoj se pušila kafa, mlijeko, keksi i kolači. Nasmiješi se Dervi, ovlaš pogleda Hamzu i izađe. - Da se ne smije ovako veselo, davno bih je otpustio. Ništa ne radi. Ali, osmijeh joj vrijedi duplo više nego što je plaćam. Hamza se obazre po salonu. Sve je blistalo od čistoće, od ručki na vratima, prozora, zavjesa do svakog komada namještaja, i pomisli da to neće biti baš istina. Dervo im nasu kafu, sačeka da Hamza zapali cigaretu pa otpoče: - Pa, pričaj. Kako mi je Avdaga? Kako mu je Amerikanka? - Kakva Amerikanka? - Tvoja mati. Avdagina žena. Hej, hej, čekaj malo. Nemoj mi reći da ne znaš da ti je mati Amerikanka? Ha? Dervo prasnu u smijeh. - Stari lukavac. Ja mislio on te poslao da mi ispričaš šta i kako, a on tebe poslao da ja tebi ispričam šta i kako. A,... - zaškilji očima. - Da ti nije slučajno rekao da ne pričaš sa mnom? - Nije. Samo je rekao da te ne slušam previše. - Zlato Avdagino. Blago mom Avdagi. Nego, šta ti je bilo sa licem? - Iz rata. - Vidim i ja da je iz rata. Nije od ljubljenja. A kako? - Ranjen sam. - Aaa, vidim. Nećeš da pričaš. Ako, zlato Avdagino, ako. Ako ništa drugo, sa ovim godinama sam naučio da ne pitam puno puta. Nego, da se malo vratimo unazad. Šta ti u stvari znaš o Avdagi i Azri? Hamza ga je gledao snebivajući se. Kako to misli ovaj čudni starac? Šta zna o rođenom ocu i materi? Šta ne zna? Zna sve što sva djeca znaju o roditeljima. Pogađanje Hamzinih misli izazva novi talas oduševljenja kod Derve: - Znaš šta, zlato Avdagino? Meni možeš sve reći. Ali stvarno. Ovdje zidovi nemaju uši. A sve što meni kažeš ide sa mnom u grob. A to nije daleko. - Ma, niste vi još za groba. - I nisam, da znaš. Vidi ovo! - starac uze novčić iz džepa uze ga između palca i kažiprsta desne ruke i snažno stisnu. Novčić se savi kao čep na boci. -Ha? Šta veliš? - Hamza je zabezeknuto buljio - Probaj ti. Pipni, slobodno, pravi je. Dervo se oduševljeno smijao. - Nego, imam ja jednu ideju. Hajde se ti osvježi, ja ću te čekati ovdje. Sabrina!!! Pokaži mu kupatilo i sobu. Zlato Avdagino, ja ću biti ovdje kad završiš. Hamza je navikao na bogastvo i racionalnu raskoš stare begovske kuće. Ni novac nije nikad predstavljao problem u kući. Ipak, ostao je bez riječi u velikoj sobi u koju ga je Sabrina dovela. Kroz prozor se vidio veliki dio grada. Rim se kupao u jesenjem suncu sa dijelovima koji su bili u sjeni rijetkih oblaka. Kupatilo je bilo urađeno u kombinaciji crne i zlatne boje. Velika crna kada, pozlaćene slavine, crni mramor. Samo kupatilo je vrijedilo kao osrednja kuća u Sarajevu Napunio je kadu i potonuo u vrelu i mirišljavu vodu. Nakon podosta vremena, sišao je u salon. Dervo je sjedio i zamišljeno zurio u vatru. - Da te nešto zamolim. De, molim te, izvadi stvari iz torbe. Hamza ga je upitno gledao. - Znaš, dugo vremena, možda dvadesetak godina, proganjalo me je što nemam ništa iz stare kuće u Bosni. Stalno sam pravio kombinacije šta bih uzeo da sam mogao. Jako me interesuje šta sam propustio. Hamza šutke izvadi stvari iz torbe. Veš, dvoje čarape, košulja, džemper, pantole, mali zamotuljak, zamotani Kur'an. Dervo priđe. Uze Kur'an, odmota ga i prelista. - Vrlo lijep. Arapsko-bosanski. Znaš li učit? Mene, budale, šta ja pitam? Normalno da znaš. A šta je ovo? Dervo otvori kutiju za duhan. Unutra je bila mala videokaseta. - Uspomene? - Hamza klimnu glavom. - A ovo? - Dervo odmota zamotuljak. Remenje, futrola i drška noža koja je virila iz futrole. Bez riječi je razgledao remenje, zagledao futrolu i, na kraju, izvadio nož. Pipao je oštricu, ispitivao kako leži u ruci u položaju prema gore, sa strane i prema dole. Okrete se Hamzi, i kao da ga prvi put vidi, zagleda se u njega. - Mora da si dobar ratnik. I jednako dobar sa obje ruke,- konstatova. - Otkud ti znaš? - A ovo ti je Avdaga napravio? - Dervo odgovori pitanjem. - E, vidiš ova dva ureza u obliku pravougaonika na futroli i ove dvije halke. Dešnjaci to imaju na lijevoj strani, a ljevaci na desnoj. Ti imaš na obje. A, ovo ti je moj i Avdagin izum. Na Ruskom frontu, - Dervo zamišljeno zatrese glavom. - Tugo moja. Dvadeset godina ja sam pakovao i raspakivao svoju torbu i mijenjao šta da ponesem od kuće... Nego voziš li ti? - - Vozio sam. - Jesi li ikad vozio ferari? - Nisam. Kakav ferari? - Crveni. Ferari mora da bude crven da bi bio ferari. Isto kao što mercedes mora da bude crn ili jaguar - srebren. Šta misliš da se mi sada malo provozamo. Otićemo do Piazza Navona a onda, odmah iza Piazze, u Caffe della Pace. Hajdemo sad pa ćemo pričati u autu. Sabrina! Sabrina je Dervi izgleda bila tačka na kraju rečenice. Svaki razgovor je završavao sa: Sabrina! Sabrina uđe u prostoriju i soba odmah postade svjetlija. Presvukla se u džins. Pantalone i jakna postavljena krznom. Bijelo krzno na kragni činilo je dobar kontrast sa njenom crnom kosom. Rolka boje džinsa samo je još više naglašavala obline grudi. Hamza pomisli da bi gledanje Sabrine trebalo prepisivati na recept kod slučajeva depresije. - Si sinjir Dervoo? - Mi ćemo uzeti ferarija. Ti uzmi neko drugo auto. Ne brini ni za ručak ni za večeru. Mi ćemo jesti napolju. I budi dobra. - Si sinjor Dervoo, - Sabrina ga ovlaš poljubi u obraz i izađe. - Eh, da sam bar jedno 40 godina mlađi, - uzdahnu Dervo. -Hajdemo zlato Avdagino. - A što ti mene zoveš zlato Avdagino? - Zato što si ti zlato. Znaš, kad te čovjek vidi pomisli na zlato. A drugo, onaj stari magarac mi je najdraži čovjek na svijetu. Tako ja odjednom zovem tebe a izgovaram njegovo ime. Ako ti smeta mogu te zvati samo Hamza. - Ne smeta, samo pitam. - Samo ti pitaj zlato Avdagino. Ispred garaže stajao je ferari. Mali crveni konjić na autu davao je status čovjeku koji ga je vozio. Hamza sjede za volan i oprezno krenu. Nakon par stotina metara on stisnu gas želeći osjetiti kako se auto ponaša. Gume zaškripaše, prednji kraj se malo podiže i auto sunu naprijed kao iz katapulta izbačeno. - Hej, polahko, polahko, - Hamza pritisnu kočnicu. Dervo se smijao. - Ako si imalo na Avdagu iz mladih dana, platićemo nekoliko kazni do Navone. Znaš li ti da godinama nisam pričao naš jezik. I sad prosto uživam u zvucima kao u muzici. Hamza se također opustio, vozio je polahko i uživao. - A ti stvarno ne znaš da ti je Azra Amerikanka? - Dervo ga upita na engleskom. Hamza po automatizmu odgovori također na engleskom. - Haaa! Vidiš? Ni ne primjetiš da pričaš na engleskom. Zato što ti je maternji. A jesi li se ikad zapitao, otkud u ona doba, da žena u mahali zna tako dobro engleski, ili da svira violinu. - Dervo se udobno namjesti u sjedištu, popravi sunčane naočale: - Ja i Avdaga smo ti bili kao šipka i bubanj. Je l' vidiš jednog, samo se okreni i drugi mora biti u blizini. Ja sam već bio momak kad je on stasao. Učio sam ga momkovanju. Bile su to divne godine. Onda je krenulo u Evropi. Rat. Ja sam stariji od Avdage i pomalo sam se interesovao za politiku. Bilo mi je dosta naše truhle vlasti i političara, korupcije, mita, veza, intriga. Cijela država je bila poput teškog bolesnika. Posebno je bilo teška situacija sa muslimanskim narodom u toj Kraljevini Srba, Hrvata i Slovenaca. Onda sam počeo slušati čovjeka koji se pojavio u Njemačkoj. Govorio je o radu, redu, disciplini. Govorio je o životnom prostoru za njegov narod. Meni su već tada Sarajevo i Bosna izgledali kao kafez. Vrtio sam se u krugu iz kojeg nisam mogao izaći. U meni je bila krv dvadesetpetogodišnjaka koji je htio nešto više, bolje, jače, trajnije. Želio sam da uzmem svu snagu svijeta, da je koncentrišem i da natjeram ovce da rade i žive po redu i zakonu. Vidiš, nije me stid da to priznam. Kad pređeš osamdeset godina nema više potrebe da lažeš ni sebe ni druge niti da tražiš olakšavajuće okolnosti za ono što si učinio. Prilika mi se ukazala po dolasku Nijemaca u Sarajevo. Brzina totalnog kraha vojske Kraljevine Jugoslavije samo je još više pojačala moje uvjerenje. Bio sam prvi koji je potpisao za Legiju. Avdaga je bio posljednji. Pobjegao je od kuće. Njega je privlačila avantura. Bio je mlada životinja koja je željela da se dokazuje. To je bila osnovna mala razlika između nas. Ona se vremenom produbljavala i konačno izrasla u nepremostiv jaz. Kod Staljingrada je pobjegao. Pobio dosta GESTAPO-vaca i otišao. U Njemačkoj komandi su zapisali "Nestao za vrijeme upada ruskih diverzanata." Znao sam da je pobjegao. Nije bilo tog diverzanta koji je njega mogao uhvatiti. Ubiti - možda, ali uhvatiti... I čudno, iako je izgledalo nemoguće, ja sam bio siguran da će on uspjeti da prepješači Rusiju i da ćemo se vidjeti nekad u životu. On je vidiš pobjegao, a ja sam ostao. Do posljednjeg dana. Zarobili su me saveznički vojnici negdje kod Hamburga, maja 1945. godine. Nakon što je rat već bio gotov. Većina preživjelih Nijemaca se poslije kajala. Kao, nisu htjeli, nisu znali itd. Ja se nisam kajao. Dobro, bio sam zaluđen idejom, ali bilo je zaluđeno pola svijeta. Zatim su slijedile godine po logorima. Selili su nas iz logora u logor, ispitivali. Nisam mogao više da podnosim ispitivanja. Tražio sam da me ili ubiju ili puste. Ja nisam mogao uticati da rat počne, niti da se završi. Da sam se ja pitao bilo bi mnogo drugačije. Ali... Ja sam bio vojnik, ratnik. Imao sam ideal i borio se za njega do zadnjeg. U logoru nikad nisam rekao ni jednu lošu riječ o vojsci ili oficirima. I, nećeš mi vjerovati, koliko mi je zemalja ponudilo azil. Od Amerike, Kanade, Brazila. Čini mi se svi osim Rusije. Nije mi padalo na pamet da se vratim u Bosnu. Izabrao sam Italiju. Kao, bila je blizu. A sada se pitam blizu čega? U to doba u Italiji se teško živjelo. Radio sam sve moguće poslove. Istovarao brodove, pravio puteve, radio na željeznici, u željezarama. Brzo sam shvatio da na taj način neću doći ni dokle. I upisao sam škole. Učio i radio. Završio sam fakultet, magisterij. Doktorirao. Dobijao sam bolje i bolje poslove. Postao sam suvlasnik u jednoj komapaniji, onda sam osnovao moju, itd. Sve je nekako išlo samo po sebi. Imam sve što se može zaraditi, a kao da nemam ništa. Nikog od familije, neoženjen, bez djece. - A odakle ti Sabrina? - Poslali mi je iz agencije za rad u kući. Djevojčurak. Iz Tunisa je. I tako, dan po dan. Vidim vrijedna, pametna. Njen smijeh me izvlači iz tuga i depresija u koje redovno zapadam. Nema ništa između nas. A i šta bi moglo da bude, - smije se. - I da ti ne dužim, natjeram ja nju da upiše školu. Završi srednju u rekordnom roku. Natjeram je da upiše fakultet. Još godinu - dvije i biće doktorica. Biće mi žao kad završi. - Ja mislio ona kućna pomoćnica. - To ti je naša igra. Ja kao galamim, a ona se smije i tako nam prolaze dani. Ovog ferarija, inače, ona vozi. Ostavio sam joj testamentom nešto para. Da može da počne nešto kad umrem. - De ti meni sad reci za Avdagu i Azru. Izgleda da ja stvarno malo znam o tome. - Ovako, kad je Avdaga napustio ono selo koje smo zauzeli... Hamza je vozio Rimom uzduž i poprijeko. Sad je bio kod Vatikana, malo zatim je bio na Via Del Fori Imperijali i prolazio pored veličanstvenog Koloseuma, zatim se obreo na'' Piazza Del Popolo'', u Ulici Del Corso prošao pored putokaza za fontanu di Trevi... Dervo je pričao. Govorio je polahko, tiho, starački. Hamza je vozio i šutio. Ni jednom riječju nije prekinuo starčevo izlaganje. - ... i bili su mi jednom u gostima. Davno. Još su se prodavali šuškavci i gondole. Ja ih molio da ostanu. Plakao, prijetio, nudio, ucjenjivao. Avdagi sam nudio jednu kompaniju, nudio da im kupim kuću, davao sve što se moglo dati samo da ostanu, da budemo zajedno. Kaže, ne može živjeti bez sarajevskog zraka. Ja mogu... - Ja mu ga onda dođem kao pola kauboj. - Pa tako nekako. Iako Azra nije nikad spomenula ni odakle je, ni ime ni bilo šta drugo. - Možda Avdagi? - Sumnjam. Nego, gdje smo ovo? Čekaj malo. Aha. Skreni ovdje desno. Još nekoliko kilometara pa smo u'' della Pace.'' Caffe della Pace nalazi se u ulici pored Piazze Navona, jednog od elitnih mjesta u Rimu. Kafana je otvorena neprekidno već preko sto godina i jedna je od najstarijih u Rimu. Niko to nije zvanično proglasio ali nekako prešutno, della Pace je postala mjesto sastajanja svjetske "kreme džet seta" za vryeme boravka u Rimu. Dolaze svi glumci svjeta, sportisti, sinovi i kćeri najbogatjih, dokone supruge svjetskih bogataša u pratnji još dokonijih ljubavnika, stari bogati homoseksualci u pratnji mladih i siromašnih Apolona i ukratko svi koji imaju višak novca i vremena i koji treba da se pokažu u javnosti. I svima, kao smetaju paparaci koji se vrzmaju oko kafane vrebajući da uhvate nešto novo i senzacionalno. Imena kao što je Stalone, Tomba, Naomi, Šefer, ne predstavljaju iznenađenje. - Dovoljno je da dođeš nekoliko puta u ferariju i potrošiš malo više i već te zna cijeli Rim. U ovim krugovima naravno. Za moju Sabrinu misle da je potomak tuniskih kraljeva, - Dervo je šaputao dok ih je mladi šef sale odvodio do jednog slobodnog stolića. Hamza se udobno zavali, zapali cigaretu i sa interesovanjem razgleda svijet oko sebe. Nalazio se u centru pokretne izložbe statusnih simbola i marki. Satovi, prstenje, naočale, cipele, odijela, kravate, igle u kravatama sve je bilo tu, nenametljivo istureno da bi se pokazalo. - Ili mi se čini.+ - Sura će se ovdje pojaviti najmanje trojica u takvim vojnim jaknama i sa velikim zakrpama na leđima. Hamza je šutio. Razmišljao je o Dervinoj priči. Cijela priča je zvučala nevjerovatno, ali mnoge stvari su se uklopile. Nikad nije upoznao nikog od familije sa Azrine strane. A i one mnogobrojne pjesmice kojih se sjećao iz djetinjstva su bile na engleskom. Ili, to što je Azra svirala violinu. Nije mnogo pričala o svom djetinjstvu, a i kada bi pričala bile su to magloviti doživljaji i uopštene priče. To što su njih dvoje preživjeli, objašnjava njihovu veliku ljubav prema Hamzi. Samo ljudi koji su iskusili najveće nevolje mogu razlučiti stvarne od izmišljenih problema. U tom kontekstu njegovi nestašluci u djetinjstvu, koji su izluđivali komšiluk, morali su Avdagi izgledati samo smiješni, a nikako problematični. Ostali su u kafani nekoliko sati. Dervo mu je ispod glasa pričao o gostima, šta koji radi, gdje živi, itd. Sve u svemu u kafani je bilo malo običnog svijeta. Nakon kafane, Dervo ga je odveo u klasični italijanski restoran kojem Hamza nije zapamtio ime. Paste, riba, vino. Kući su se vratili kasno i Hamza pođe pravo na spavanje. Očekujući poziv na razgovor iz američke ambasade, Hamza je provodio dane sa Dervom i Sabrinom. Vjerovatno po dogovoru, njih dvoje ga nisu ostavljali samog ni na trenutak. Dani su prolazili u tihom spokoju. Nakon skoro četiri ratne godine Hamza je imao osjećaj da je stalno na prelazu između sna i jave. Svijet bjeličastih izmaglica. Budio se bez detonacija eksplozija u tiha rimska jutra na prelazu između jeseni i zime. Nije morao ništa i nije morao nigdje. Nalazio se u vremenskom vakumu zajedno sa ovim čudnim i divnim starcem i tuniskom ljepoticom Sabrinom. Izbačeni iz vremena i prostora, Dervo zbog godina, Hamza zbog pakla iz kojeg dolazi i Sabrina zbog obezbijeđene egzistencije i velike ljubavi prema starcu, izlazili su napolje bez ikakvog reda i pravila. U ranu zoru bi išli da nađu otvorenu seosku gostionicu u selima oko Rima, kasno naveče jeli ribu i rakove u Fijumicinu, u ponoć pili kafu stojeći ispod strehe na fontani Di Trevi dok bi kiše oplakivale monument. Sabrina mu je pokazivala turističke atrakcije Rima. Divio se Mikelanđelu, Koloseumu, ulicama i pjacama. Jedne noći vrativši se kasno kući, i pošto je Sabrina otišla na spavanje, Hamza se zadrža u razgovoru sa Dervom. U neko doba ispriča mu priču o ratu i stradanjima u Bosni, o zakulisnim igrama Zapada, o svojoj tragediji, sličnoj stotinama hiljada drugih. Hamzi poslije nije bilo jasno zbog čega je sve to pričao. Možda zbog kompletne atmosfere tople zamračene sobe po čijim zidovima su igrale sjenke odsjaja vatre iz kamina dok je napolju zavijao hladni vjetar? Ili zbog Dervine dječije radoznalosti i pitanja koja su, kao prst u oko, pogađala direktno u dušu? Možda zbog toga što se već mjesec dana nalazio u atmosferi opuštenosti normalnog života. Teret koji ga je pritiskivao i koji nije tako teško osjećao u ratnom okruženju u Bosni, sada je narastao, pritiskao mu dušu i on je morao da sa nekim podijeli njegovu težinu. Hamza nije mogao pronaći boljeg slušaoca na svijetu. Dervo je sjedio poluokrenut prema Hamzi, naklaćen bradom na stisnutu pesnicu i zagledan u jednu tačku pored kamina. Nakon što je završio, Hamza ga pogleda. Nije bio siguran da li ga je Dervo uopšte slušao ili su se pred njegovim zamišljenim očima redale slike sopstvenog pakla kroz koji je prošao. *** Razgovor u Ambasadi USA u Rimu bio je kratak. Nakon provjeravanja osnovnih podataka i razloga ulaska u USA, oficir pruži ruku Hamzi: - Čestitam. - Primili ste me? - Ne. Mi kažemo: odobrili smo Vam. *** Bližio se dan rastanka. Jednog turobnog, oblačnog i hladnog jutra, dok su doručkovali, Dervo saopšti da će imati goste naveče i da bi rado da i Hamza bude tu. - Hoćeš li mi učiniti nešto? - Kaži, - Hamza je znao da će učiniti sve za ovog starca. - Puno bi mi značilo da budeš obučen po protokolu za prijeme. Pa, ako ti nije mrsko ili nešto drugo, da odete ti i Sabrina i kupite što ti treba. Kupili su klasično crno odijelo, bijelu košulju i leptir mašnu. Cme lakovane salonke. Sabrina primijeti da dobro izgleda. Posebno, ako se gleda sa lijeve strane, pomisli Hamza. Gosti su počeli dolaziti u dva minuta do osam. Dvorište ispuniše skupocjene limuzine koje su blještale na svjetlu reflektora. Odmah po zaustavljanju, vozači bi hitro istrčavali, oblijetali oko auta i otvarali vrata. Dervo i Hamza su stajali kod ulaza i dočekivali goste. Malo iza njih, Sabrina je primala šešire i kapute i odlagala ih u drugu prostoriju. Došlo je samo pet gostiju. Kad je posljednji ušao u kuću, Dervo dade znak Hamzi i oni se uputiše u salon. - Niko više neće doći? - Neće. Ali dosta nas je. Svaki vrijedi kao hiljade drugih. Hamza nije shvatao, ali je izračunao da ovih pet gostiju i Dervo imaju oko petsto godina. Stara gospoda, tri Italijana, jedan Mađar i Nijemac, su se smjestili oko kamina. Svi su vrlo dotjerani, mirišljavi i izbrijani. Sabrina, u dugoj crnoj haljini, zakopčanoj do grla, je primakla kolica sa pićem i povukla se u kuhinju. Tri profesionalna kuhara su pripremili večeru malo prije osam i Sabrina ih je platila i ispratila. Pošto su uzeli piće, stara gospoda se vratiše do kamina. Dervo uze riječ. Govorio je engleski. - Čast mi je i zadovoljstvo što vas sve vidim ovdje. Gospodo, dozvolite mi da nazdravim u to ime. Salute! Istovremeno, moram da vas podsjetim na mog velikog prijatelja Avdagu kojeg znate iz mojih priča, a ti ga Vitorio i lično poznaješ. - Nije valjda umro? - Nije, na sreću. U našim godinama kad ti spomenu nekoga odmah misliš da je otišao na onaj svijet. Ne gospodo, Avdaga je, hvala Bogu, dobro i zdravo. Imam čast i veliko zadovoljstvo da vam predstavim Hamzu. Avdagu juniora. Vitorio, stari otmjeni gospodin, nekad visok preko metar i devedeset, sada pogrbljen pod teretom godina, morao se zavaliti unazad ako je želio da vidi Hamzino lice. Duga bijela kosa se prosula po sakou. On žmirnu nekoliko puta: - Malo je ljudi kojih se sjetim sa takvim zadovoljstvom kao što je Avdaga. Jedan po jedan ustadoše i priđoše Hamzi. Rukovali su se ponovo. Hamza se sa osmjehom rukovao sa njima. Simpatični dragi starci. - E, ovo čekam otkako si došao u Rim,- veselo će Dervo. - Sada je dosta. Ostavite momka, - Nijemac je govorio engleski sa jakim germanskim akcentom. - Sjedite, mladi naš prijatelju. Molim Vas da sjednete i priuštite zadovoljstvo nama starcima. Mi, znate, sada imamo rijetku priliku da popričamo sa nekim mladim od sedamdeset godina, a da nije iz porodice ili u vezi biznisa u našim kompanijama. Hamza se spusti u fotelju. Neko mu doda čašicu pića i on ne razmišljajući sasu piće u grlo. Zakašlja se. Opet se svi nasmijaše. - Vidite, mladi gospodine, mi želimo da popričamo sa Vama. Mislim da nas je Dervo zbog toga i pozvao. Inače se srećemo jednom u tri mjeseca. Vi mora da ste nešto posebno. To je i normalno obzirom da u vašim venama teče dio Avdagine krvi. Ukoliko se slažete, mi bismo željeli da malo popričamo o istoriji i ratu u Bosni. Mislim da Vi nama možete mnogo toga ispričati o Bosni, a mi ćemo pokušati da Vam prezentiramo malo drugačije gledanje na tok istorije od uobičajenog i od onoga što ste učili u školi. Hamza izvadi cigaretu. Upitno pogleda Ota. - Samo naprijed, mladi gospodine. U našim godinama ne postoje štetne stvari. I mi, uglavnom, pušimo. - O.K. Ja ne bježim od sučeljavanja mišljenja. Samo molim vas unaprijed da mi oprostite ako budem malo neugodan. Pun sam Zapada - dovde. - Hamza pokaza na vrh brade . - Mi to od Vas i očekujemo. Dakle ovako, - Oto je šetkao ispred kamina. Ruke su mu bile mirne i spokojno su počivale svezane na leđima. - Kao prvo, naša mladost u vrijeme drugog svjetskog rata, ekvivalent je za Vašu u Bosni. Vidite, naš šest smo se borili u četiri armije, na dvije različite strane. Možete li da u nama prepoznate nekadašnje ratnike? Teško? Hm? U ono vrijeme..., Njemačka tridesetih godina. Onaj zanos, dobro, možemo to sada nazvati i kolektivnim ludilom, to se više nikada ne može ponoviti. To nisu bile grupe ili grupice. To su bili milioni. Hitler je zgrabio vlast u veoma teškim trenucima za njemački narod. I objedinio ga je oko svoje ideje. Milione. Milione koji su disali jednim srcem, jednom dušom. Meni je drago što sam to doživio. Sada, pred vama je ono što je preostalo. Ja i Dervo, ostatak moćne armije koja je u ljeto 1941. godine krenula na Istok. Pogledaj, starci koji životare svoje zadnje dane. Vitorio, partizan iz Napulja. De Vila i Sebastijan su ratovali za Musolinija a promijenili su uniforme 1943, i do kraja rata se borili protiv Nijemaca. Janoš, heroj Crvene armije, igrom slučaja obreo se u Rusiji početkom rata i borio se cijelo vrijeme za Staljina. A vidi sad... Družimo se dugi niz godina. I Vi dolazite iz rata. Borili ste se. Bili ste ratnik. Ubijali ste. Na licu su Vam tragovi borbe. Šta je u Vašoj duši? Šta ostane u duši ratnika nakon svega? Osjećate li još mržnju? Po mom dubokom uvjerenju, rat kao rat nije greška. Čovječanstvo treba ratove za pročišćenje, za ponovni nalazak duhovnih vrijednosti. Vremenom se čovječanstvo uljulja u izobilju, ljudi se izopače, pa i cijeli narodi, zemlje. Stari De Vila ustade: - Ja bih jako želio da Vam pokažem jedan drugi ugao gledanja na istoriju. Bez namjere da Vam namećem bilo šta. Evo, na primjer, Sovjetski Savez ili Rusija. Mislite da je Rusima bolje što su pobijedili Njemačku i izašli kao pobjednici u, kako oni kažu domovinskom ratu? Mi smo dugo razgovarali o tome i zaključili da nije baš tako. Mislimo da Hitler ne bi pobio dvadeset, ili koliko već, miliona Rusa kao što je to učinio Staljin nakon rata. Pored toga, Hitler je dao Rusima nešto o čemu skoro niko ne razmišlja. U ratu se umire muški. Hitler je dao Rusima mogućnost da umru za ideju, za slobodu, za majku Rusiju. Znate šta im je dao Staljin? Za njega nije bilo dovoljno samo ubiti. Trebalo je slomiti, uništiti dok je živo, a tek zatim likvidirati. Da li vam je poznato da je skoro svih dvadeset miliona likvidiranih u Staljinovim čistkama priznalo da su "agenti" CIA-e, ili drugih imperijalističkih i kapitalističkih sila? Da li možete zamisliti te ljude koje su mučenjem ubijedili da su "neprijatelji svoje zemlje." I koji su jedva čekali da ih, kao dokazane špijune, strijeljaju. Ne. Mi mislimo da Rusima ne bi bilo gore da je Hitler pobijedio. Ili, uzmite na primjer, Francusku. Otove trupe su je pregazile za... Oto je li za dvanaest dana? Oto odmahnu rukom. - Dvanaest dana! Dan više-dan manje. Vi ste se borili protiv Srbije i Hrvatske skoro četiri godine. Kako je onda ovo moguće? Mislim da je objašnjenje u tome što francuski narod nije imao ideju za koju bi se borio. Ili drugim riječima, Francuski narod je u stvari molio Njemačku da dođe i zavede red. - Molim Vas, o čemu vi pričate? Kakav red? Milioni mrtvih su molili Njemačku da dođe i pobije ih. Evropa, Azija, Afrika. Kakav red? - Bravo, bravo. Ali pogledajte sada. Za Rusiju sam vam rekao. A Francuska, pa, je li ... hm ..., pa recimo da se nisu pretrgli od borbe protiv Njemaca. Je li da i vi mislite tako?! A pogledajte šta se dešavalo u Africi. Po kojem to ljudskom ili Božijem zakonu Afrika nije mogla biti afrička, ili njemačka, ili italijanska, a mogla je i morala biti francuska ili engleska? Je li znate da su neke države u Africi smatrale Nijemce za oslobodioce? E sad, što se tiče mrtvih... Velika većina njemačkih, ili vojnika bilo koje zemlje u ratu, su samo vojnici, ratnici. Tako smo i mi ubijali u borbi, u osvajanju ili odbrani, ubijali smo druge vojnike i ratnike... - Izvršavali naređenja? - ironično će Hamza. - Kao i Vi, mladi gospodine. Da li ste Vi odlučivali gdje ćete napasti i zašto? Ne! I Vi ste dobijali naređenja i izvršavali ih najbolje što ste mogli. Ili, da li ste baš morali ubiti sve neprijatelje koje ste ubili? Možda ste mogli da ih ranite, zarobite? Znam, znam, nije bilo vremena da o tome mislite. Bio je rat. Ali za ubijenog to nije opravdanje. On je mogao da sačeka da se vi dogovorite. - Ali, to je ludo. Ja mislim da poznajem istoriju. Ovo što vi tvrdite i način na koji razmišljate sve izvrće naopako. - Sve i jeste naopako, mladiću. I još nešto. Dok trešte ratni bubnjevi i vihore ratne zastave, svi vladari vole i tetoše ratnike. A onda, kada se smiri, na površinu isplivaju neki drugi. Pametniji ili podliji, nije ni važno. Dodvoravanjem, poniznošću i poltronstvom dolaze do položaja. I onda vladari vide da je sa ovim novim mnogo lakše nego sa ratnicima koji su ga do skora okruživali. I tako vladar ubrzo dođe do zaključka da je on, u stvari, nepogrešiv. Pa, za Boga, svi se dive svakoj njegovoj riječi ili misli. Objavljuju knjige sa njegovim mudrim mislima po oblastima: od lova i ribolova do ekonomije ili filozofije. A ne kao oni prvi koji su mu stalno stavljali zamjerke i primjedbe i uz koje se osjećao skoro kao običan smrtnik. - Izvinite, Bosna... - Stoj! Stani mladiću. Nemoj me razočarati, molim te. Samo mi nemoj reći da je u Bosni drugačije. Jer, znaš, mi smo stari. Mi smo sve to doživjeli. I to što si htio da kažeš... To bi bilo čudo. Jednako onom kada se prije 1995 godina na Istoku pojavila zvijezda. Hamza ušuti. - Ono što stvarno želimo da Vam kažemo je da pokušate stvari posmatrati iz raznih uglova. Ako ništa - interesantnije je. Nekad đavo nije crn kao što izgleda. A svi ratnici na svijetu su braća. Pazite: ratnici, ne ubojice. *** Kad su se gosti razišli, Dervo dade znak Hamzi da ostane. Sjedili su jedan do drugog. Dervo mu položi ruku na koljeno: - Zlato Advagino, ja znam kako ti je. Samo mi je žao što mi nisi dolazio prije rata. Kao što si vidio, moji prijatelji su vrlo čudni. Kao i ja, uostalom. Jedan od razloga što se nisam oženio je bio taj što su moje ruke krvave. Mi se nađemo jednom u tri mjeseca i uvijek pričamo o tome da li smo ubice ili vojnici. I uvijek, svako nalazi opravdanje za svoju borbu i svoju stranu. I ovo večeras je bio pokušaj da, sučeljavajući naše i tvoje mišljenje, dokažemo kako smo bili u pravu. A, svi dobro znamo da nismo. Svi su ratnici prokleti. I oni koji napadaju i oni koji se brane. Ne govorim o ubicama. Oni su uvijek isti. U svim ratovima. Lešinari i hijene. Ako ja mogu da ti dam savjet, nakon svih ovih godina, potraži ljubav. Ljubav. Jedino te to može spasiti. Ne od drugih. Od tebe samog. Ja sam, na žalost, to kasno shvatio. Nego, nešto drugo hoću da ti kažem. Evo ti ova kreditna kartica. Nisam je koristio. Dajem ti je za jedan dan. Tog dana, kada ti želiš, možeš da kupiš na nju sve što hoćeš., - Koliko? - kroz smijeh upita Hamza. - Hiljadu, sto hiljada, nije bitno. Ima samo jedan uslov. Hoću da znam, kad dobijem račun da platim, hoću da znam da si tog dana bio sretan. Za mene novac više ne znači ništa. Ne znam ni koliko imam na računima. I da se dobro potrudim ne mogu potrošiti ni manji dio. Tako. Nemam ti reći ništa više. Hajde sada da se spava. Sutra će te Sabrina odvesti na aerodrom. Mi se nećemo više vidjeti. Bio sam sretan ovih dana. - Dervo mu stisnu koljeno i izađe iz sobe. *** Motor srebrenog jaguara tiho je zujao dok su se vozili prema Rimskom aerodromu. Sabrina je, malo, malo, pogledavala Hamzu. -Ne volim što odlaziš. - Skoro nikada ne radimo stvari koje želimo. - Šta ti, u stvari, želiš? - Da znam, ne bih ni išao iz Bosne. - Da li je normalno da želimo više od porodice, žene ili muža kojeg volimo, djece, kuće. Stariti i gledati ih kako odrastaju? - Mislim da nije. - Zašto ideš? - Ne znam. Do aerodroma su šutjeli. Gužva oko provjere karte, predaja prtljaga. Mali bife unutar aerodroma. Još dva sata do polijetanja. - Da li ideš nazad u Tunis kada diplomiraš? - Ne, dok je Dervoo živ. - Pa šta ćeš? - Ništa. Živjeti kao i do sada. Biti sa njim. - Ti ga stvarno voliš? - Da. Kao što se voli dragi djed. On me je izvukao. Vjerovatno bih završila na štrafti. Znam kako to ide. - Ti znaš puno stvari. - Nisam svetica. Imam puno lošeg u sebi. Ali sve se to povuklo pred Dervoom. On mi je pokazao drugu stranu života. - Života bogatih? - Ne. Novac je dobra stvar. Dervoo mi je upravo sa mnogo novca pokazao da novac nije važan. - Da li si ti sretna? - Zašto ideš? Mi bismo mogli zajedno. - Možda, nekada. Prije. Sada je kasno. - Za mene nije. - Znam. Ne govorim o tebi. Dervoo kaže da si ratnik. - I meni je to rekao. - Ti baš znaš prekinuti razgovor. - Izvini. Hamza izvadi Dervinu kreditnu karticu. - Molim te, vrati ovo Dervi. - Ha, ha, ha, ha, - Sabrina se veselo nasmija. Cijela kafana se okrenu prema njima. - Znala sam. Ti upravo tako izgledaš. - Kako izgledam? - Dervoo me je naučio da kažem ono što mislim. On uvijek kaže ono što misli ili misli ono što kaže. To je dobro, ne moraš da razmišljaš šta je pjesnik htio da kaže. - To je prednost starosti. - On je stvarno mislio ono što je rekao kada ti je dao karticu. - Znam, samo ne treba mi. - Tebi ne treba ništa. Dervo bi se jako rastužio kada bih mu je vratila. Ja to ne želim. Zadrži je kao suvenir. A, ako ga voliš i ako želiš da ga usrećiš, iskoristi je kad budeš sretan. - Ako ikada budem sretan, neće mi trebati ništa. - Obraduj starog prijatelja. Daj mi jednu cigaretu. - Mislio sam da ne pušiš. - Ne pušim. Daj mi cigaretu. Sabrina povuče dim nekoliko puta. Ugasi cigaretu i diže se sa stolice. - Idem. Ne volim rastanke. - Niko ne voli rastanke. - Nismo se ni rukovali kada smo se upoznavali. - Nisam želio da te dodirnem. - Da se ne uprljaš? - Da te ne uprljam. Sabrina ga zagrli i priljubi se uz njega. Cijelim tijelom. Kao da je željela da mu se zavuče pod kožu. Lagano zadrhta. Nasloni svoje usne na njegove u dugi poljubac. Odmače se. - Pomisli nekada na mene. - Budi sigurna. Sabrina se okrenu i izađe iz kafane. U holu aerodroma potrča. Reski zvuk potpetica je odjekivao ogromnim holom. Avion je bio pun. Putnici su žamorili. U romanima i filmovima na odlascima, ljudi obično presabiraju svoj život ili nagađaju o neizvjesnoj budućnosti. Hamza nađe da to nije tačno. Njegove misli su bile prazne. Ništa u ničem. Čekao je samo kada će avion dostići visinu i stjuardesa javiti da se mogu odvezati i da je pušenje dozvoljeno.